Tablua Rasa - Clear Page
by Kikku-chan
Summary: Dumbledore made one mistake, then another, and with this, the story beggins. Harry grows up with the Dursleys as a normal kid, without abuse, somewhere else twin sisters got their acceptence letter to Hogwarts despite the fact their family followed Grindewald. Both of these were Dumbledore's mistake, now let's see how everythings slips from his hand. Warnings inside.
1. breviter, sed bene

Breviter, sed bene - Shortly, but surely

Hello everyone, hello and welcome to my first ever posted Harry Potter fanfiction finally, thanks to my sister nagging me, and asking about the story all the time, here is that. I'm your writer Kikku-chan, I'm not British, so sorry for my english, I'm not blond, and I never were, or want to be, and I don't have a twitter account so I can't be one of the biggest troll there. Therefor I'm not J. K. Rowling, I don't own anything expect my Oc characters and I won't get even a cookie for this. But I will get more nagging from my sis if I don't write it fast enough.

Here comes a long list of warning. Please read it. I don't want any misunderstanding between us, and I will promptly ignore every comment what tells me that I write this and that wrong, or why I'm so cruel with this or that character and I write here in the warning about it already. The warning aren't here for fun, or because I'm bored. I have cats. I can't be bored.

Please be aware:

\- This story will contains characters, families, history and concepts not original to the Harry Potter univers. If you don't like storys with OC characters, leave now and may the original Harry Potter crew be with you

\- Also if you don't like stories where Harry doesn't end up with Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones it will not be your cup of tea. The above mentioned four lady will be either Harry's enemy or friend, but nothing more.

\- I solemly swear Harry will not end up with one of my OC

\- Harry Potter isn't gay here. I've already had my daily Drarry dose, and you won't get yours from my story.

\- Oh and of course no harem for Harry. Sorry Harry. Don't hate me much.

\- I will care about what's with Grindewald, the whole Grindewald vs Dumledore stuff, how could Dumeldore fight and win against the Elder Wand, which was at the time Grindewalds, and also I just love the concept of Nurmengard, and with my additional twist, it will have a greater role in the story later

\- Great deal of pureblood/half-blood/muggle born stuff will discussed and analysed. So even more Ocness

\- There will be characters starting out bad, and turning out great I do believe in redemption just not in the way Dumb-ass-door does

\- Which bring us to my next point. Dumbledore bashing. No fluffy cute grandpa here. He is here for the greater good, for his own reasons, and no he don't want a handmade socks from you.

\- Harry's grandparents on Potter side Charlus and Dorea Potter

\- This is a type of story where Lily Evans isn't really an Evans, but I solemly swear she isn't the daughter or the granddaugter of Voldemort. I know it's odly specific.

\- All the chapters will have latin titles, deal with it. You always got the translation for it. Take it as a learning opprutinity

\- I do not consider Hogwarts as important as many writers. My reason is that... It's a school and I don't know how were you with your school, but as a working young lady I found myself not give a flying Hipogriff shit what's with my old school. So no. And also I don't think being a heir is too hard. I mean purebloods are highly inbreed, so if we take that and the fact that the founders are told to be purebloods there should be plenty heirs out there.

\- Slytherin Harry. Nope this won't mean that those Death Eater children will suddenly like Harry, neither Snape.

\- Severus Snape bashing. I don't care whom sees what in him. If you want my reasoning for it I will give you, but it will be a very long list.

\- Weasly family isn't automaticly good either, nor anyone so claimed light sided characters in the book. I also believe in the idea of people standing up for things not only because they are believing in it, but because it's good for their image.

I think for now that's it. If you are still with me let me tell you a legend;

Once upon a time when magic had no rules, and magical communitys had no ministries above them, seven mythical creature fought a great fight, which changed history for ever. They had a few misunderstanding, a few insult, a little bit of treachery, and it all come in the end to this fatefull fight. The Griffin, the Dragon, the Direwolf, the Thestral, the Jobberknoll, the Basilisk, and The Phoenix fight against each other for seven days and seven night. In the end no one know what they seen, or done, but the legend goes on, magic itself manifasted before their eyes, and for the fight they had, each of them cursed since. By the change of themselfs, nature, fate, death, life, history, beasts.


	2. ipsa scientia potestas est

ipsa scientia potestas est - the knowledge itself is power

Vernon and Petunia Dursley lived in the highly coveted area of Little Whinging, a very calm and solid white neighbourhood, there were only one not white family in the whole area and that was a chinese family, with a girl and a boy, and the father was a lawyer, so they had the money to be part of the community for real. But they weren't living on the Privet Drive, and the two kids wasn't in the same school as Harry and Dudley, so the Dursleys rarely met with them, in the occasion when they went into the supermarket in the same time, Petunia always made sure, to at least nod to them, or change a few polite word. The Dursley's family home was a two leveled classic one, with dark wooden doors and window frames. The front garden was everything for Petunia, and she proudly held now for 10 years the most beautiful garden's prize. Which wasn't a real gold medal, but something better, it was the look on Mrs. Boothman face when she spend hours in her garden and it never looked quite as simple but elegant as Petunia's, or the scowl from the Palmers. Last year they hired some shady gardeners whom managed even to ruin their grass, and took of with the money. The backgarden had patio, and everything else what you could possibly need for a great grill party. Vernon liked to held those sometime around august every year for his coworkers, and boss, these even't were everyone's favourite and after July1st everyone nagged him at work that when the party would be. At these parties strangely even their boss seemed to calm down a bit and had some joke with them, and after the food and a round of beer or wine, they could talk with him about issies within the Grunnings or give a hint about how much they would like to climb another step on the leader ladder (corporate ladder?). Inside the house was 3 bedroom, a room for Vernon if he brought home any work, two bathroom, a very pretty kitchen, the other thing Petunia made the neighbour women's jelous, Vernon even get her some marble stations, which colors matched perfectly the white cupboards and the white fridge. The tea partys they held weekly always seemed more fun and more like some elite occasion when Petunia held them. Only one thing was why neighbours kept whispering about the Dursleys.

Too much perfection. The garden, the clean look of the house despite two growing boys, the good mood... And yes, Dudley was more into sport, and less into books, and yes, Harry had his eyesight problem, and he wasn't as sporty as his brother, vernon had few punds extra in the belly area, while Petunia hair was nowdays colored to be as pretty and blond as it used to be, because she find more and more white hair between the pretty blond locks, but these were such small problems... Everything looked like the best of something, you only wished to reach, but know, you will never be able to do it.

It shouldn't be that way obviously, but for Harry's luck, the one who wished him another fate, never checked how the story unfold itself. Also he had one puzzle piece missing, of the bigger picture, but as it is with all the puzzle one missing piece ruins everything.

In the darksome depths of our heart we all know that war by it's nature never just starts with a date as you learn it in school. It always has prehistory with reasons, treasons, and blood even before the war, and mostly after the war too. Peace never comes without price. It's easy to fault Tom Marvolo Riddle for what a bloodshed he caused in the magical world. But did ever anyone wondered how it was for him to go back from school to war? From great meals to the bombed London, where little care was for the orphans espacially as their number increased day by day. Little known fact that after a point Tom never went back there. He stayed with his Slytherin friends, listened while sitting and eating at their tables. Listened and learned more about poltics and purebloods, and used it against them.. Later as ha took his seat in the common room next the fire around him the Knights of Walpurgis, he already had a half decent plan to take over the wizzarding Britain. The war started then, and there. Because he listened and finally known then, that he is a unique wizard and he is cabable to do what other wizzards just talking and dreaming about . He won't die as nothing or as another orphan or muggleborn. He will become stronger and defeat even the greatest enemy of human nature. When everyone thought he fled the country to "look around" and experience the world full of magic, his knights were active, and send their "regards" to their master. They bribed, they smiled their way up in the ladder of the Ministry, in the St. Moungo, and some other just as important place as this, like the Daily Probhet. When Tom told them that they will need money for a war, need a place to be their HQ a proper wizzarding place, they of course found some. Before it was declared that the Wizarding Britain in fact is in war with the Dark Lord Voldemort, and his followers, the Death Eaters, the inner circle known as the knights already killed in the name of their Lord.

First was one of the branches of the Seymour family. They had money, they had connections, they had a seat in the Wizengamot, they had a nice property. It was a tragic accident as Mulciber described front of the crowd at the funeral. He was the uncle of Mrs. Seymour. Mrs Seymour was Mulciber Lacerta before marrying that fool, after that she was disinherited, because the Seymour family was a traditinal light family living not so traditional life, and for gods sake! That stupid man wa s a dragon tamer! Yeah... It was a tragic accident, one of the dragons running wild, and attacking the family. It started with those poor little girls of theirs, the dad tried to protect them and died trying, and lastly Lacerta was killed too by the dragon.

How fortunate or unfortunate that Mr. Mulciber wrote a letter a week ago to his niece about those little blond gilrs, and how they should have a traditinal pureblood nursing. With that he claimed that Seymour family should inherite nothing, pay for the funeral, pay for a new found named as Lacerta Found, for childrens trumatized by any magical creature. New creature laws followed that accident. The no dragon policy, a new way to resort how dangeourus a creature were, laws of what creatures are appropriate to a children to encounter with...

It was nicely done job, of course Mulciber hated the gut of his niece, and never wanted to do anything with those blond cute girls, but... No one suspected a thing, and as the Seymour family become socially outcasted no one blinked when they disappeared completely. Rumor started they fled Britain. Truth was they were burried in the back garden of the Seymour Manor. And all of the money, and all properties belonged now to the Knights of Walpurgis.

Second was the Yoxalls. Their fault was only to protest against the new magical creature law, but that was enough. They never had old money, or really old name. It was only three people the Nights murdered, or four. If we count that the wife was pregnant. But still some interesting artifacts, if you don't mind calling three fire crab that. They were perfect to sell on the black market cauldrons and make money with it.

Third was Orion Ayers He was a light headed bastard half blood whom wanted the same job as Avery, and he was considered the better option even if he weren't pureblood. How sad that he went for a vacation and never came back. And poor girlfriend who loved that stupid halfblood so much that her only option was suicide to follow him. Avery got the promotion and the job and was in an even better position now, to serve his Lord.

Foruth was the Courtenay family. All of them. Or so the Knights of Walpurgis thought. Courtenays were muggle lovers, blood traitors, those whom thought so cleverly that magical and non magical folks should live in piece harmony and other utopistic nonsense like that. The only surviver of the Courtenays was Miss Elizabeth Courtenay. She was born 30th of January in 1960, annd was a baby when the attack happened. She wasn't home. She went for a nice long walk with her caretaker Addison. Addison was a muggleborn witch utterly greatful to the family for trusting her with such an honour to bear the responsibility of their firstborn. When they arrived back from the walk and she seen the ashes left of the house she couldn't thought rationally. The only thing in her mind that she will be accused of line theft, or something worse, she will end up in Azkaban, no one will believe her. She will get kissed!

The only rational thing in her mind was to run. Run from the country, hide, seek shelter. But most importantly... She need to hide the baby to. As it was said before Addison was a muggleborn, so her idea was that instead of givin Elizabeth to another magical family, she will give her to an orphanage. There some nice muggle family would addopt her, and who knows what's next?

Elizabeth Courtenay under the name of Alice Norton was left in an orphanege.

Years later, after Lily Evans got her letter to Hogwarts, her mother and father, sit down with her, and told her the story of Alice Norton. Alice Norton's mother was a young foolish girl, whom fell in love with a much older man and got pregnant from him. But the man never wanted the child, and neither anything serious from the mother, so he left them. Alice's mother gave birth to her and tried to keep her, but with little to no money, no help, she gave up on Alice, and left her in an orphange. From where Marigold and Harold Evans adopted her. Marigold and Harold thought that they couldn't have a child of their own, but soon after they took Alice, renamed her Lily, Marigold got pregnant. And gave birth to Petunia. Lily's little sister. It was a very hard and bitter pill to swallow. Lily never told it to her friends Severus, or to her sister Petunia, she only found it out after their parents died from the hand of the Death Eaters... That was the hardest day in Lily's life. Because in that moment she finally know, that her adoptive parents loved her enough to wait for her, to tell everyone. But for Petunia it meant that their parents, whom technically were only her parents enver loved her enough for the truth, she also deserved, not just Lily. After this, Petunia wanted nothing from Lily, never to meet with her again, never to talk with her. She had no reason why should she. Only after Petunia found Harry on the doorstep, with that bloody letter telling her about the death of Lily, she regretted pushing her so far, and swearing an oath, to protect her son better, then she protected her sister, even if she is just someone without any magical power.

On that day, the hardest day of Lily's life the only person who could stand truly with her, was James Potter. He was the only one to know that Lily was at least half blood if not more, lost her family while the previous war. Lily told him, when he asked for her hand, and finally lot of things made sense for James Potter. Sometimes Lily felt so far, sometimes Lily still argued with him, that he barely even know herself, so how could James love her? James did everything in his power to help Lily know herself better... He spent great deal of money for the goblins to perform a heritage test on Lily, bribed some guys in the ministry for long lost files, and data's about wizzarding familys. But after the death of her adoptive parents, Lily stoped the search, and said that she is going to be fine, being Lily, being a mudblood in the eye of the world. At that point she already heared the name Elizabth Courtenay, but it meant nothing to her, but it meant everything that Petunia refused to talk to her. Which she of course had every right to do, and Lily know that. Just as she refused to tell it others, hiding her poisonous scar...

While she was pregnant with Harry taking long walks around the Godrics Hollow, she always wondered how would things changed with her and Petunia if she was more brave. Brave and Gryffindor enough to tell her the truth. Brave and Gryffindor enough to face her best friends eyes and telling him the truth. Yes, she wondered a lot on Severus too. When they were still children playing around and laying under the tree when they get bored, talking about dreams they have... She clearly remembers the words hurt her so much... It was just a tiny thing... But two after she found out Severus said the truth... The only thing he said was that she isn't looking like anyone in her family. Not her eyes, not her hair, and also she can do magic, and Petunia can't. This lead to her not to tell Severus that he was right all along. As an 11 year old little girl, the worst thing she could imagine was his best friends laugh, that he told her so. That he knew it all along, from the first time they met. Lily know it's her fault too, that their friendship ended up so miserably. She couldn't trust Severus enough, to tell him her biggest secret, and she couldn't forget him, that word... She wasn't a mudblood. She knew it. But she still couldn't forget what it means to say that, the belief that she should be lesser, because of her nonexistent heritage. Never to get postions in the Ministry. Never understanding the world around her the same level as others with magical upbringings, because they wouldn't even let her know, even if she wanted to learn. She also remembered vividly when Sirius told the other Maruders in the Gryffindor common room, that his parents and aunt wouldn't read Daily Prophet because of the photographs. Because it was an original muggle invention, and how shameful it's for wizzards to let muggle things in with a bit of magic, and claming them to be magical... Of course it was Sirius fault on the first place that they heared about that, because it was Sirius who took muggle studies just to throw some dirt on them. Sirius may found it funny, but Lily found it so offensive... Even if technically she shouldn't have. It was just like that when Severus told her those words. It wasn't the words, it was the belief which she was against. But wondering what would change, if Severus never called her that, because he would know she isn't one... Should he still believe in those words and taking the mark of the Dark Lord? Or should he choose something else?

Lily could not say out with words how greatefull she was that James really stood on her side, no matter what, and if she was lost in her deepest darkest thought, he would always bring her back with something like "You are Lily soon to be Potter, you love Charms but you hate Runes", "You are Lily soon to be Potter and your favourite sweet is Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans because it's just like you. Unpredictible", "You are Lily soon to be Potter, and when we will have a daughter, I'm ok with her getting a muggle flower name like Amaryllis Potter or Nymphea Potter, but there's no chance I would name my kid Mimbulus Mimbletonia Potter"

How wrong was James about that, the last one... They would never have a daughter. Only one boy. Harry James Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry James Potter grown up with the Dursleys, and when his first Hogwarts letter come Petunia told him the whole truth, because up until this point she never told Harry how his parents died, but if Harry is going to that world, he needs to know, because evryone around him will know. She told Harry everything she know about magic, his parents, his parents friends, the school... She made him remember all those "accidents" or strange happenings around him. She made him remember that it's him with the garden, with the parties. He wishes them to be great. Just like he wished to humiliate the teacher who called Dudly stupid, so her hair turned pink right then and there. He wished to fix the television, and it worked again. All these small wonders were him. Also she take a deep breath and told him that she isn't his aunt, and Vernon isn't his uncle, and Dudley isn't his cousin. She assured him immediatly that she will love him, as he still loved her, and she wouldn't mind if he keeps calling her Aunt Petunia... And with this she tried to let her regret go, because every year since Harry was 6 and she take him to his parents grave it always made her remember that she was late with forgiving to Lily. Lily died believing she hates her, but with Harry she wouldn't do that, She wanted him to know, that he will be home with the Dursleys, always. No matter of magic, no matter of blood. They will be his family and stand by his side. She wouldn't be the person who only read Lily's letter after finding Harry on the doorstep. She wouldn't be the person who run there, to the adress the letters come from and see a burn down ruin. She wouldn't be the person, who wandered around aimlessly the cemetary nearby to find her sister name, to collapse on the fresh grave and cry about forgiving her, untill the police find her, because Vernon panicked and called them.

They went together the cemetary again. Harry while walking read the names for the first time... Richard Henrik Potter and his wife Ceres Potter,

George Richard Potter and his wife Rhea Luna Potter, Charlus George Potter and his wife Dorea Potter, and finally James Charlus Potter, and his wife Lily Potter... He Harry James Potter stand there, and could look around to see his real family. Silent graves with names, and then look up and see his aunt whispering the date when they died like a mantra, and see his family, what he have for real, no matter of blood, and he wondered if his mother felt the same way standing beside his aunt.

While going home Harry felt dizzy, Petunia told him, that Vernon will talk to Dudley about it all. It wasn't a great birthday with party as he imagined previously... And he was afraid. Dudley was his best friend, a brother. He don't want to lose him. He would do anything to keep him... But as they arrived home, Dudley already waited for them sitting on the porch, and ran to Harry, and they shared the shortest and most awkward hug ever. Petunia excused herself and walked in, while tears going down on her face. No matter how much she told herself she forgave Lily, no matter how much year went by, now seeing her two boys, she wondered if Lily and she would look the same, if her parents would tell her sooner the truth.


	3. emitte lucem et veritatem

Emitte lucem et veritatem - Send out light and truth

Voldemort was a created Dark Lord, with only one purpose, people should be afraid of him. He wasn't effective as a leader, his goals wasn't clear at all, and if muggles wonder how could Hitler told everyone as almost a dwarf sized man with dark hair and eye, that the perfect men type was tall, blond, and blue eyed then wizards and witches should wonder how could Voldemort a bloody halfblood tell pureblood wizards with centuries of traditions behind them that they are the best and he will lead them to... What exactly? For the Bätrex, Eviol, Darlington, Caesar, Rishing and Aranson families it all made sense in the end. Because they had critically important informations in their hand, which others didn't. Those families were the ones that followed and sweard an oath to Grindewald and the Deathly Hallows. Or more like those families were the ones from Britain, because there was plenty more families from around the world. These people helped Grindewald make plans, have important and politically correct speeches to gain more witch and wizard to follow him, build Nurmengard and break the currently existing laws of magic with that, because magic is magic, it's power, you can use power however you want if you are capable to do it. These families swore an oath to the Elder Wand. They knew about Elder Wand so they despised those who believed Dumledore fought against their Lord and won in the end. Because it's not how it's work with the Elder Wand. Dumledore tricked Grindewald and stole the wand. There were never a battle. Grindewald gave himself up and made a pact. He will leave the politics. Go to Nurmengard and live there, never going anywhere anymore. His followers will not be punished and they can move to Confoederatio Helvetica or how the muggles call it; Switzerland and live there happily ever after. Grindewald himself wouldn't like to make that pact but since Calanthe Ursa Eviol told him so, He did it. So the community of Safe Heaven was formed.

Calanthe was a seer. Just like every other Eviol girl. Eviols even followed Grindewald because Calanthe told them so. She was the one who has the most powerful visions in the last century. Grindewald liked her as if she was his own mother. Calanthe was strict, honest to rudeness. She never ever lied to a single person, just never toled the whole truth. She told Grindewald in the very beginning that he will never be the Master of Death, but they have the power to sabotage Dumbledore become one. When she told him, he should go and live in Nurmengard because there he will have everything he needed, and that place doesn't really involve any dementors or other dark creatures and torture, and since it is Grindewalds making also its magic wouldn't affect his brain like it does others. Because the most beautiful thing in Nurmengard was that no one would want to leave it. Nurmengard magic make you believe your dream world come true, it will create an illusion world for you where everything is just right, how you wanted it always to be. So no one need guards, or visitors or anything. Since Grindewald was one of the creators he won't go mad in an illusion, or starve himself to death or dehydrate. He will be just there alone in his cell, with his books. Grindewald went. And all the families moved to Switzerland to build their very own magical community. And they lived in peace far from Dumbledore's greater good like a child following his mothers warning about bedtime. He lived there a calm life, occasionally talking to his followers, if they could visit, far from the lies of an even more evil and dark wizard. Let's be honest here. If Dumledore really wanted to fight against Voldemort, he wouldn't create and order, or anything like this. He would just go against Tom Mardvolo Riddle with the Elder Wand in his hand. And Tom Marvolo Riddle would be dead in the end. But Dumbledore didn't want to stop Tom Marvolo Riddle, because he, himself had plans. Great plans, for the greater good.

Every family respected the Eviols, for their closeness to Grindewald, for the pureness of their blood. Eviols was everything some family would love to be. Expect the curse of course. No one know when it started or how, but every Eviol girl born in December, with jet black hair, and a curse or spell like eye color, and every single one of them was seer. Calanthe was the first in centuries whom can use her power for the benefit of the family, but her sister Constance was more like an average Eviol, she only see the past of a man whom lived five houndred years before. She fell in love with him, and then she gone mad when she had to see his death. Some whisper said, Calanthe was so stong, because she was a first born, and her mother was an Aranson, another cursed family, another family from the great seven, Ancient and Noble. Calanthe had only one daughter who inherited with the visions, the title of being head of the family. It was tradtion between Eviols, the first born in the generation who isn't mad and a seer will be the head of the house. Why not man inherited the title like in every other family? It's easy to answer as cursed the girls was, as blessed was the boys. Every single one of them was successful and well known through the pages of history. Commodus Eviol was the one who created the patronus charm. Draco Fornax Eviol was a great explorer in the field of house elf magic and wrote a pretty long (few thousand page) book about it and recieved an Order of Merlin, because he was whom pointed out that house elves need to work. Ophiuchus Eviol was one of the greates dragon tamer of his time, some said it was because he was able to speak the language of dragons, but probably it was just a rumor, because his father was a Slytherin. Erskine Helios Eviol was a minisiter for 4 year before a rebellion against the new laws killed him. He firmly believed that magic is neither dark, nor light, and certainly not good and evil. It's only matter who use it for what. Before they executed him his last quiestion was "Then this make you all dark wizard by killing an innocent man?" The most well known in the current time was Calanthe's two brother. Phobos and Deimos Eviol, twin brothers, leaders of Grindewald army. They killed each other when the allied forces gained on them, those whom seen it, talked about it for long time, because they shouted in the exact same minute the killing coure just before their wand was forced out of their hands, and died smiling, like it was a great joke. Some may look this one as a curse too. Because if you are an Eviol boy, you are expected to become something great.

Norma Arathea Eviol was the only granddaughter of Calanthe Ursa Eviol whom survived, she had a little sister Carina, but she died in a week after she was born, no one ever wanted to know, what that child must have seen... Her mother was Cadance Ursa Eviol who lived in her whole life by the name Ursa Minor via her family and friends, include here Grindewald himself. Norma Arathea wasn't like any Eviol girl before, she born on the longest night of the year while snow storm raged outside. It was normal for a girl in this family to have Adava Kedavra green, Patronus blue, Crucio yellow eye or any similar colour to those ones. But Norma eyes were darker then black. She was sent to Durmstrang like her mother, and brothers. She loathed that place so much that in her 5th year she dropped out to never look back. When she became off age changed her name to Hannah and run from her family to wander around the world. She still had some pretty scary or crazy story about flying on a thounderbird in Japan, or fighting against a werebear in Russia, or visit Nurmengard and talking with Grindewald. That's how it went until she got the vision of her grandma lying down to her death bed. She then returned immediately just to listen Calanthe or Ursa Mayor words to her, about the twin girls she will have about how Calanthe forgave her not to wed his childrens father, and she got two letter addressed to Lyra and Vela Eviol. Her grandmother last words to her was that she can choose the middle name of her own girls and Hannah gritted her teeth. She truly hated how her grandmother always manipulated thing, and even after her death she hold her hand strong and lead her where she never wanted to go. 3 year later, pregnant from an unknown Hungarian pureblood whose name was so unpronounceable she doesn't even bothered to try to remember it she returned to Safe Heaven and cried in Cadance hug. But instead of her mother she felt her grandmother's hug and smelled the perfume she used. She was on the way her grandmother wanted it.

Later that year on 31st of December, 20 minutes before midnight Lyra Vulpecula Eviol was born. 17 minutes later followed by Vela Pyxis Eviol. Hannah swore to protect them in every possible way she know. The girls was trained since they can talk and walk about magical theory, visited other wizard and witch communities around the world, learned history, and about their gift. Hannah refused to call it a curse or see any of her girl gone mad. When Lyra produced some great things and loved potion as much as her without showing the ability of being a seer her heart fluttered. Can the curse of the Eviols be broken that easily? Twins are the salvations? Because Vela was clearly a seer and a featherheaded child, speaking and acting before thinking.

When she was 5 years old she saw the Bätrex boy Leo will fall down from a tree and break his leg. She made him swear an oath to her not to climb on trees. Ever. But her magic was too strong, and the oath was a bit messy. So Leo could never ever touch again anything made from wood. He couldn't have wand or sit on a broom or a simple wooden chair. He should have been miserable, and have great rage against Vela. But instead he gave up the title of being the first born in the Bätrex family, give it to his brother Numerian, he learned wandless magic in Africa and come back to Switzerland to become the greatest mediator between wizard and muggle world. For every specially hard case in Europe they called him to act. Leo constantly came back to visit Vela and bring her candy, chocho, books as his graditude, sometime he also brought stuff for Lyra, but Lyra didn't care about it, so after a time he only did it for Vela, whom he was truly grateful. First Hannah doesn't understand it, but later Leo told her, that with the oath Vela changed his fate. He wasn't a doll in his father hand anymore. He couldn't go to Durmstang since one must have wand for that, he learned in a place in Africa where he was clearly no one, and no one cared about his blood pureness or how old his family name was, only about his willingness to learn. So he did his best. Sometimes it was hard, and sometimes he wished to go come back but in the end it was worth it.

Next time when Vela was 8 and made Cassiopeia Darlington swear an oath to her to not marry any blond man, no matter how handsome he will be, or no matter if it's a muggle or wizard, Hannah didn't panicked. Just waited. Two years later Cassiopeia was betrothed to Elinor Hoffman, from the noble house of Hoffman. She and her family was Grindewald supporters from Germany living in Switzerland now. She had srawberry blond hair. Hannah never found out if her theory about the oat was true or not, because she suspected it that because of the oath Cassiopeia not just cannot marry a blond man, but any man. On the wedding before anyone can do anything about it Cassiopeia's sister Minerva swore an oath to Vela about keeping up the Darlingon family name and way of living...

Vela clearly had the ability to really change ones fate. Maybe she swallowed her sisters power too? Hannah never found out untill the night before the girls 11th birthday. Her visions always came to her at night while sleeping, this occasion wasn't an exception either. She dreamed about a world where Lyra was the seer with her calm personality and "doing nothing unless I had to" mentality. She begged her to go to Beauxbatons were Nicholas Flammel learned, she send Lyra and Vela there because she still wasn't fond of Durmstang. They kept themselves safe and far from the false Dark Lord named Voldemort, and the whole war. In the end everything turned much worse than it was before. She woke up sweating and crying and the same time. She needed to do something she wasn't really up to. Since Dumbledore the great upturner was the headmaster, he made sure that every children in the suitable age got the Hogwarts acceptance letter from the families left Britain because of his once lover, later enemy. No one ever accepted it, but now Hannah have no choice she seen it. Before slipping back to sleep she felt her grandmother's hand on her face, and hear her whispering about how she is doing everything just fine


End file.
